Sydney Harbor Ferry Ride
by HammerF-14
Summary: I lnow this scene has been to death. But heres my stab at it


**A/N - I know this has been done to death. But I thought I would give the famous Ferry Scene a stab. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Harm and Mac ( so please don't sue ) - But if I did own them, Harm and Mac would have been together along time ago. **

**Sydney Harbor **

**Ferry on the way to Luna Park**

Harm walked behind Mac on the side deck of the ferry. They were making small talk, until they stopped at the railing. Harm stood with his back to rail, Mac was now standing in front of him. For the life him Harm couldn't figure out how to handle the feelings that where going thru him. He knew he had to tread lightly.

"So your saying that a man doesn't need to speak the same language as a woman as long as she's beautiful"

Harm gave a throaty chuckle - "Even speaking the same language, what man truly understands a woman?"

Mac let out a light laugh - "Let me guess you don't understand why I went to the beach with Mic?"

Harm felt his breath quicken - "I don't care if you go to the beach!"

"You do if it's with Mic! So what bothered you, that I went to the beach? Or that you thought I was topless?"

"You weren't?"

"Harmon Rabb you're a prude "

"I am not! You wouldn't go topless in front of me!"

"Is that a request?"

Harm swallowed hard, he felt his breathing getting faster. He knew he was entering rough seas. He knew his whole future was riding on how he handled this. "Maybe"

Mac looked deep into Harm's eyes - "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I... want it to be a promise"

"What kind of promise?"

"A future promise, Sarah."

"So you're asking me for more time?"

"Not more time, just a different location. I don't want our first time to be forced or rushed. I want it to be a long and beautiful night."

Mac looked deep into his eyes, "So what your telling me, is that you want to wait?"

"Sarah, I..." The horn blew on the ferry.

"You what?"

"I love you."

Mac felt her heart explode in her chest. She had been waiting 4 years to hear him say this to her. And now he said the 3 words she had been longing to to hear. She felt him reach his hand to take hers. He pulled her to him, he placed his other arm around her waist. Releasing her hand and placing his at the base of her neck. He brought her head closer to his capturing her lips with his.

She responded to him by pressing herself deep into his chest and running her hands under his jacket and up his back. She deepened the kiss wanting all he was willing to give her. She pushed her chest deep into his. She could have swarn that their breathing was now in perfect sync with each other. All she wanted to do was stay right here safe in his arms forever.

Suddenly their kiss ended just as fast as it had started. Both looked deep into the others eyes. Mac broke the silence- "I love you too."

"Where does this leave us Sarah"

"You have a court case to win, and then we have a life to get home to."

"And we have eternity to spend together."

"Can eternity start tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think I might like to cuddle with you."

Harm thought for a minute, suddenly the idea of sharing a bed with Sarah Mackenzie sounded very good to him. He wasn't near as nervous and worried as he had been when they started their talk.

"Why don't you move to my room for the remainder of this trip. I don't want to be without you. "

Mac smiled "That sounds perfect to me. I don't want to be without you either. "

**Later that night**

**Harm's room**

Harm walked over to his door when he heard the knocking. He knew who was on the other side. He opened the door. Mac was standing there smiling, he took her bags from her and moved aside allowing her to walk inside. Mac looked around the room. Harm's looked just like hers, She looked over at the king size bed. Harm had already turned it down.

Mac suddenly felt nervous, even though this is what she wants with him. There's something to be said for wanting and then getting what you want. Now that she found herself here. Her nerves were getting to her. She knew nothing was going to happen but she also knew this is going to be a very intimate situation.

Harm watched Mac as she was looking around the room. He sat her bags down and just let her set the pace. After all this is new for both of them. And they both knew what all they have to lose here.

"Harm I think I'll just go change. "

"Ok I'll just change out here."

Mac picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom, in the meantime Harm stripped to his boxers. He sat down on the bed. Suddenly he felt nervous,last time he felt like this, he was a teenager not a grown man. God if he felt like this just going to bed with her. What would he feel like when he makes love to her.

Mac stood in the bathroom Looking at her reflection in the mirror. Why was she so nervous all the sudden? She had shared a room with Harm before. And they did sleep in the woods together. Why should this be any different? She took a deep breath and walked out.

Harm looked over when he heard the door open. He couldn't believe his eyes, Mac looked so beautiful to him. Like a goddess in red. She walked over and sat down on the bed. She couldn't help but notice how he looked at her.

"What do you see when you look at me like that?"

"A desirable woman" With those words she now she felt more at ease then when this whole evening had started.

Harm moved to lay down in the bed, and Mac followed him. He opened his arms to her. She went to him laying down in his embrace. He pulled the covers aroud them, He placed a kiss on her head.

"Sarah do me a favor when we get home."

"Anything "

"Burn that blue bikini..."

"Really, you want me to burn it!"

"If you do, I'll buy you whatever new one you want."

Mac thought for a minute - " How about one with coconuts."

Harm raised his eyebrows, "That's fine with me."

"I love you Harm."

"I love you Sarah."

Both drifted off to sleep. Happy with the new direction their relationship was heading in.


End file.
